Sky
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Odio. Desesperación. ¿Qué pensará, qué hará el joven príncipe Loki?


_Literalmente acabo de escribir esto. Creo que este será mi primer fic SÚPER Angst._

_Esas ideas deben salir de un modo u otro, ¿no?_

_Sé que mis queridas lectoras que están pendientes de mis fics de Loki se van a quedar algo impactadas por el tema de éste ya que no tiene que ver nada con el amor o deseo de conquista. Aún así, espero que les guste._

_Y si, es un one-shot._

**Sky**

_**El príncipe bastardo de Asgard estaba en su celda de vidrio desde hacía varios días. Nadie sabía nada de él excepto los guardias que escoltaban la entrada a las escaleras que daban a la celda, y claro está, Odin y Thor. Porque incluso Frigga tenía PROHIBIDO visitar a su hijo falso, por órdenes de su marido. Cuestión que le causó un inmenso dolor a Loki, ya que en momentos como esos, en los que el dolor supera la razón, lo que más se necesita es una madre.**_

_**Aún así, Loki, mientras evitaba enloquecer (ya que consideraba que eso sería caer en lo más bajo, y jamás se permitiría llegar a ese nivel), recordó un suceso que ocurrió no muchos años atrás, quizás dos, faltando unos meses para la coronación de Thor. Como siempre, Loki hizo una de sus bromas hacia los tres guerreros y su atolondrado hermano, pero trajo consecuencias desastrosas para la ciudad, por lo tanto, Odin le dijo palabras muy severas, que plantó una peculiar semilla en la perturbada mente del joven príncipe…**_

Allí estaba frente a él, _Allfather_, que me miraba como si fuese una simple escoria que osaba pisar el suelo de su gran palacio de oro. Thor miraba hacia otro sitio, pero escuchaba, claro que lo hacía, de seguro se estaba regodeando por el tremendo castigo que de seguro Odin me dictaría.

Mamá no estaba. ¡Ay, siempre ocurría! Cuando estaba en aprietos ella nunca estaba. ¡Vaya suerte la mía!

— ¡ME TIENE DESEQUILIBRADO TU FALTA DE MADUREZ, LOKI! —Su grito me hizo prestarle atención de nuevo —. ¿Cuál fue la gracia en soltar a los prisioneros para que hicieran un motín en la ciudad, ah? ¡DÍMELO!

—Ninguno, padre —musité, bajando la vista.

— ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HACES?!

Di un brinco que me hizo retroceder. Thor se rió momentáneamente entre dientes. Le fulminé con la mirada por unos segundos ya que Odin me tomó por los hombros.

— ¡Vil criatura! ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia tu tierra? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia nosotros?

—Yo-yo no les odio — ¡Ay, como detestaba balbucear frente a _Allfather_!

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué sentimiento veo en tus ojos cuando miras a tu hermano, cuando me miras a mí? ¡¿CUÁL ES?!

—Ninguno es cruel, padre. To-todo es bueno. Jamás me atrevería en crear pueriles planes en su contra por un odio infundado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y como siempre, no me escuchaba…

—Fue una broma… que salió de control, esta vez.

— ¡Y las otras veces también! ¿No es así, Loki? ¡Siempre te sucede! ¡Un día de estos nos matarás! ¿Es ese tu plan?

Abrí los ojos de par en par, totalmente ofendido. Thor finalmente me miró, tan sorprendido como yo.

— ¿Crees que sería capaz de matar a alguien… a-a ustedes? ¡No me creas un monstruo, padre! Juro y perjuro que no lo soy.

— ¿Por qué miras con desprecio a Sif y sus guerreros? —preguntó Thor.

Maldije internamente y de repente sentí una batuqueada por parte de Odin, que me hizo ver borroso por unos segundos.

— ¿A ellos también? ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? —Odin me dio la espalda, sujetó el _Gungnir_ con fuerza por unos instantes y luego suspiró —. Me tiene harto… tus tonterías, Loki. Me tienen harto el que me enfade de esta forma _**por culpa tuya**_. Estoy harto de estas malolientes situaciones que causas.

Lo último que confesó, lo dijo con tanta calma que realmente… hizo que las palabras llegaran a mí como uno de los rayos del martillo de Thor.

Alcé la vista, apreté la mandíbula y sonreí secamente.

—Un honor siempre servirte… padre —me costó tanto decir esas palabras…

Me di la vuelta y salí casi a trote del trono de Odin. Caminé por los pasillos hiperventilando, tratando de controlarme. Subí a la torre más alta, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y no pude contener más las lágrimas.

Me dejé caer al suelo y comencé a llorar con fuerza.

¿Por qué todo era por mi culpa? ¿Acaso era el único que le hacía enfadar? ¡NO! Thor más de una vez la había embarrado de lleno y le regañaba, claro, ¡pero no a las magnitudes de los míos! ¡Como era el primogénito se le debía tener complacencia!

Madre siempre me había dicho que el nacimiento de Thor fue algo inesperado, pero sin dejar de ser algo bueno. Y que yo fui planeado, por eso la gran diferencia física y psicológica. Era por eso… ¿cierto? El que me gritasen como si fuese no más que un animal gordo que pronto sería llevado a la ejecución para servir de comida para el glotón de mi hermano.

¿Pero de qué me servía eso? ¿Me planearon para qué? ¡¿PARA MALTRATARME HASTA QUE MIS HUESOS ESTUVIESEN AGUJERADOS, MI CARNE FLÁCIDA Y MIS OJOS PÁLIDOS?!

¿Cuál era el concepto de vivir en los lujos si me trataban como un guardia más? ¿Cuál era el concepto de vivir en sí?

¿Y si moría? ¿Qué pasaba?

La primera vez que fui a la Tierra con mi hermano, años atrás, busqué unos libros que me dejaron interrogantes que había olvidado hasta que estuve en la torre: Al morir, unos van al reino de un "dios" cruel y otros van al cielo de un dios bueno… Pero Odin era un dios, al igual que Thor y yo… Es decir que ya estaba en ese cielo. ¿Qué había para nosotros? ¿Otro cielo con otro dios? ¿O simplemente desaparecemos físicamente y viajamos con el viento?

No, debía haber algo más.

Tenía que descubrir ese cielo en donde las cosas son distintas. Donde podía ser feliz.

Me levanté del suelo y observé por el borde del pequeño muro que daba al vacío. Respiré la brisa que me rodeó, como si me estuviese dando la bienvenida por adelantado. Tomé impulso y me coloqué sobre el borde. Me aferré a éste y negué con la cabeza.

¿Y si no había nada?

De repente, sentí unos brazos delgados rodear mi cuerpo y hacerme caer de lleno en tierra firme, por así decirlo.

Miré sorprendido a Frigga, que jadeaba. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

—Ma-madre…

Me silenció con dulzura y me abrazó. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—No hagas eso de nuevo, mi pequeño. Te lo suplico.

—Yo-yo estoy desesperado, madre.

Si saltaba, la perdía. Ningún otro cielo sería lo suficientemente bueno sin ella.

—Te amo con todas mis fuerzas mi adorado Loki. Eres muy especial para mí, no tienes idea. Y el que te alejes de mí tan inesperadamente no es aceptable.

—Lo siento, mami —sollocé, acariciando los rubios rizos de mi madre con ternura.

—Descuida, mi amor. Vamos al palacio y no quiero que vuelvas aquí. ¿Entendido? Tampoco quiero que pienses en cosas malas. Solo quiero que cuando estés desesperado, como ahora, recuerdes que mamá siempre estará contigo y te amará.

**XXX**

_**Esas palabras jamás se borraron de la mente de Loki. Cada plan que ideó después de eso fue consolado por el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre. Pero entonces, Loki se batuqueó en la cama y se levantó, eufórico por la cólera y comenzó a gritar para desahogar sus penas.**_

_**Luego escuchó unas explosiones a lo lejos y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.**_

_**Además, sintió algo horroroso… presintió que algo malo le ocurría a su madre… Luego otro dolor…**_

_**Loki se puso de rodillas frente al vidrio y se apoyó de éste.**_

— ¿Madre? —_**gimió.**_

_**Se tensó totalmente y profirió un grito que le desgarró la garganta, las entrañas, y las ganas de vivir.**_


End file.
